1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing device equipped with a communication function such as a portable telephone, or portable information processing terminal etc., an information processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium containing a program for executing the information processing method on a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, portable information processing devices equipped with communications functions such as a portable telephone or a mobile computer etc. have become widespread, and can be easily carried by a user while on the move so that communication using this information processing device is possible anywhere. Portable telephones, in particular, are required to be both compact and lightweight, and are expected to fulfill the role of a communications tool for handling various information such as e-mail etc. in addition to handling conversations.
With portable telephones, conversation takes place with part (the speaker portion) of the portable telephone in contact with a persons ear. It is therefore difficult to look at a display screen, which is usually located in the vicinity of the speaker portion, during a conversation. This gives rise to the problem that telephone numbers and other information stored in the portable telephone cannot be displayed at the display screen and the contents of the display screen cannot be confirmed while a conversation is taking place.
As it is necessary for the portable telephone to be small, the display screen for displaying information is by necessity small, and the amount of information that can be displayed at one time is therefore limited. In particular, when a large amount of information, or hierarchical information is viewed at the display screen of a portable telephone, it is necessary to change the contents displayed at the screen every time, with this operation being especially complex.
In order to resolve the problems of the related art described above, it is the object of the present invention to provide an information processing device, information processing method, and computer-readable recording medium containing a program for executing the information processing method on a computer capable of improving user friendliness when confirming the content of a display displayed by the information processing device.
In order to resolve the aforementioned problems and achieve the aforementioned object, an information processing device of the present invention comprises display means for displaying characters, symbols, and images, wireless communication means for receiving data from another information processing device by wireless communication, and display control means for controlling the display controller and displaying the same content as part of or the whole of content displayed at a display screen of another information processing device based on data received by the wireless communication means.
According to the present invention, the content displayed can be easily confirmed even when the display screen of the other information processing device cannot be seen or is difficult to see.
With the information processing device of the present invention, content displayed by the display means can be information relating to the remaining charge of a battery of the other information processing device.
According to the present invention, the charge remaining for a battery of the other information processing device can be easily confirmed even when the display screen of the other information processing device cannot be seen or is difficult to see.
With the information processing device of the present invention, content displayed by the display means can be information relating to a communication state while the other information processing device communicates with an external device.
According to the present invention, a communication state (radio sensitivity) of the other information processing device can be easily confirmed even when the display screen of the other information processing device cannot be seen or is difficult to see.
Further, an information processing device of the present invention comprises display means for displaying characters, symbols, and images, wireless communication means for receiving data from another information processing device by wireless communication, and display control means for controlling the display controller and displaying content, differing to content displayed at a display screen of another information processing device, and content relating to the content displayed at the display screen of the other information processing device, based on data received by the wireless communication means.
According to the present invention, display content displayed at the display screen of the other information processing device and content relating to this display content can be viewed at the same time.
Moreover, with the information processing device of the present invention, content displayed by the display means is content relating to information present at a lower level to the level of the content displayed at the display screen of the other information processing device.
According to the present invention, display content displayed at the display screen of the other information processing device and content of a lower level of this displayed content can be viewed at the same time.
Further, an information processing device of the present invention can be worn on a person""s arm.
According to the present invention, portability is easily achieved and a person can view the display screen simply by lifting their arm.
An information processing method of the present invention comprises the steps of receiving data from another information processing device, and displaying the same content as part of or the whole of content displayed at a display screen of the other information processing device based on data received in the receiving step.
According to the present invention, the content displayed can be easily confirmed even when the display screen of the other information processing device cannot be seen or is difficult to see.
Still further, an information processing method of the present invention comprises the steps of receiving data from another information processing device, and displaying content, differing to content displayed at a display screen of the other information processing device, and content relating to the content displayed at the display screen of the other information processing device, based on data received in the receiving step.
According to the present invention, display content displayed at the display screen of the other information processing device and content relating to this display content can be viewed at the same time.
Moreover, with the information processing method of the present invention, content displayed in the display step is content relating to information present at a lower hierarchical layer of the content displayed at the display screen of the other information processing device.
According to the present invention, display content displayed at the display screen of the other information processing device and content of a lower hierarchical layer of this displayed content can be viewed at the same time.
Moreover, a computer-readable recording medium of the present invention is recorded with a program for executing the method on a computer.
According to the present invention, by recording a program executable by a computer, this program can be read by a machine and the method can therefore be implemented by a computer.
According to the present invention, an information processing device comprises a display to display characters, symbols, and images, a wireless communication equipment to receive data from another information processing device by wireless communication, and a display controller to control the display and to display the same content as part of or the whole of content displayed at a display screen of another information processing device based on data received by the wireless communication equipment.
According to the present invention, an information processing device comprises a display to display characters, symbols, and images, a wireless communication equipment to receive data from another information processing device by wireless communication and a display controller to control the display and to display content, differing to content displayed at a display screen of another information processing device, and content relating to the content displayed at the display screen of the other information processing device, based on data received by the wireless communication equipment.